Kiss Me Again
by kkequestrian
Summary: Austin and Ally are the best of friends, but they both are hiding their true feelings from each other, for fear of ruining their friendship. But when Ally's long-time crush breaks her heart, will they finally reveal their feelings for each other? My first fanfiction story. Give it a shot, and let me know what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

Cahpter 1.  
Alys POV

It's just another day of summer, and Ally and Trish were sitting on Trish's screened in porch, chatting away about Chandler, the cute boy down the street from Trish's house. All the talk about the cute boy made her think of Dillon, the amazingly hot guy that Ally was talking to - like, dating-talking to. (Basically, they were dating. They just didn't have the official label because Ally's dad was against her dating someone nearly three years older than her.) He had totally made Ally go head over heels for him. He had a history of being a player, making Ally wary at first, but when they were talking and he said he felt like she was an answered prayer to his heartbrokenness, she couldn't help but believe him. She had, after all, had a crush on him since eighth grade (so, three years?). He has gorgeous emeral green eyes, that have specks of gold in the middle, making his eyes look like they danced and sparkled when he smiled at her. He had dark, chocolate brown hair that swooped to the right, hanging above his eyes in just the right way. He was tall and his muscles were well defined, but not huge. And his smell, oh he smelled wonderful. Like cracked pepper and soap. He often gave her his jackets to wear at school if she was cold, and she loved leaving the school smelling like him.

Surprisingly though, she hadn't heard from him at all this week, the second week of summer. Ally had resented summer, because she feared he'd forget about her. So, for the first time ever, she texted him first. Little did she know the conversation would break her heart...

_Heyy Dillon :) -Ally_

_Hey :) -Dillon_

_:) What's up? -Ally_

_Hanging out with the most amazing girl in the world! I think I love her! :) -Dilon_

_What?! Dillon, what the hell? What happened to you waiting on me! You're such an ass hole! -Ally_

She couldn't believe it! Dillon was...Dillon was cheating on her! And he just said it to her like it was nothing! Ally started screaming out unfathomable things, things no one would EVER expect little Ally to say. She was so glad Trish's parents weren't home. She was soooo angry.

Trish gasped. "Ally! You just called him an ass hole!"

"I know." Ally whispered, barely audible.

Then it hit her. Every _**freaking**_ memory of her and Dillon.

Dillon hugging her tight at the homecoming game in front of everyone.

Dillon putting his arm around her on the way to the basketball games.

The ride back from the basketball game in the school van, with Dillon laying his head on her shoulder and nuzzling it into her neck, mumbling things into her ear. Matt trying to snuggle up to Ally too, making Dillon jealous and pull Ally closer so Matt would back off.

Dillon texting her until 3 AM until one of them would finally fall asleep.

Dillon texting her first thing every morning and ask what she dreamed about.

Then she started crying. First it was just a few tears, but then turned into all out sobbing. Dillon, the first guy she had ever loved, had completely shattered her heart. Trish held her, trying to console her, but it didn't work. It made her cry more.  
Ally wanted to leave. She didn't want to be with Trish right now. Trish just didn't understand. Ally wanted her mom, But since her mom was in Africa, that was pretty much hopeless. So she said bye to Trish, then ran to the only other person she trusted as much as her mom, praying to God he was home.

**(Page Break.)**

"Dude! Why'd you just shoot me!" Dez pouted to Austin.

"Uh, because that's how you win the game man. Well, how normal people do. I know you just like to run around and ride the four wheelers and drive the cars in the game." Austin replied to his insane red headed best friend.

All of a sudden, there was a pounding at the door. Since his parents weren't home, he ran down to open the door. He opened it to find a sight he would have rather never seen. Would've rather shot himself then had to have seen it.

His best friend Ally stood there, shaking like someone having a severe breakdown would. She was sobbing hysterically, and trying to get some form of words out.

"D-Di-D-Dillon" she finally got out. A hot flame of rage ran through Austin's veins. Some stupid jerk had caused his sweet, innocent Ally this much pain? Oh, _**hell**_ no. He forced himself to try to sound composed, for Ally's sake, but ended up spitting his response through his teeth.

"What. did. he. do. Ally," he hissed.

Ally looked afraid. Very afraid. Austin never wanted that reaction from her to be caused because of him. So instead of pushing on, he pulled Ally into him, wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around her. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing things into her ear while she cried into his chest. "Just let it all out. Its okay Ally, I'm here." Austin whispered into her ear.  
His heart jumped at being this intimately close with his beautiful best friend, and he felt ashamed that he would even think of his unannounced feelings towards her when she was in the state that she was in. His soft cooing to Ally was interrupted when Dez walked in.

"Hey, whats the hold up man? We were totally killing...oh." Dez suddenly stopped as a look of shock swept over his face at the sight before him, and was then replaced by sincere worry.

"Dez, go home." Austin said firmly to his friend.

"Umm..." Dez started to respond, wanting to make sure Ally was okay as much as Austin did, but was cut of by Austin.

"Dez. Leave. Now." Austin protectively hissed. He watched as his friend walked out slowly without another word.

As soon as Dez was out the door, Austin swooped Ally up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She burried her head closer to his chest, and continued to cry. Austin carried her up to his room, wondering to himself why someone would cause his sweet, innocent Ally so much heartbreak.  
Wow, he really needed to stop calling her _his_ Ally. Even though he spent nearly every minute of every day wishing she were his, she wasn't. He had never mentioned how he felt about her, for fear it would ruin their amazing friendship. That, and the fact that he didn't think she'd ever feel the same about him. He'd blown his only chance at that after reading her songbook, before he knew how he felt about her for sure.  
As he carefully carried her inside his bedroom, he walked over to his bed and carefully sat down. He sat with his upper body leaning against the headboard, with Ally's head still on his chest and her legs draped over his right leg, and her arms wrapped around his waist, and his arms wrapped tightly around her middle, holding her as close to him as possible. He had decided he would wait for her to say something first. She was so obviously broken, and he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

It took about 10 minutes before that time came.

"Austin?" He heard Ally's tiny voice say.

"Yes?" He whispered softly, looking down at her only to have his heart melted by her big brown doe eyes, so filled with sadness.  
"He cheated on me Austin. And he said it to me like it was nothing and I should've expected it. Here, read them. You'll see." She quietly said as she handed him her phone, and looked down, not wanting him to see her tears begin again, even though he saw anyways. Austin's blood grew hot with fury as he read the few short texts. He had removed his arms when she handed him phone so he could read the texts. He dropped her phone carelessly on the bed beside him and sighed, wrapping her in his arms once again and pulling her close.

"I just don't get it..." Ally whimpered.

"Ally. Look at me." He said gently, pulling apart enough to lift her chin with his hand. "You are the single most amazing girl in the world. Dillon was lucky to have gained your trust, let alone your heart. Ally, you're awesome! He doesn't know what an incredible girl he's missed out on." He said, then smiled slightly. "Plus, who doesn't want a girl that can make you laugh with any crazy dance move she breaks out with?" This made her giggle a little, and she grinned up at him.

"Thanks, Austin. You always know exactly what to say. That's why I ran to you. You're the only one I trust enough to talk to about this mess. You're the best."

He grinned from ear to ear at her words. If only he knew how glad he was to be that to her, and how much more he wished he could be.  
_'Stop thinking about that right now.'_ He scolded himself.  
"It's getting late Alls. How about you just stay here with me for the night? I'll call your dad and let him know. And my parents too." He so hoped she'd say yes. He didn't want her to go, didn't want her to feel alone.

"I-I don't know Austin. I feel terrible that you had to put up with all this anyways...you've done more than enough, Austin." She said smiling up to me.

"Please Alls?" I whispered near her ear, then giving her my best puppy dog eyes I could manage. She giggled then started to resist, but I cut her off before she could. "I WANT to do this for you. That's what I'm here for! Just let me do my job." I finished decisively. She just sighed her okay and wrapped him in a hug.

'Your like my own personal teddy bear." She whispered, then looked up in horror realizing she had said that out loud.

Little did she know she had Austin's heart flying sky high with just those few simple words. His eyes were glowing as he replied cooly, so as not to embarrass her, "Good. That's part of my job description too." And winked at her. Then he picked her up and moved her to lay down beside him. He lifted the blankets around her and was going to leave when she surprised him by grabbing his hand.

"Stay." She demanded, her eyes burning deep into his heart. There was so much sadness and fear in her beautiful eyes. I simply replied with a grin and crawled in beside her, allowing her to snuggle herself up against my body. I knew she could hear my heart beating wildly, and I hoped she didn't assume the wrong thing. Well, technically the right thing, but either way he didn't want her to know. Well he did, but...ugh who was he kidding. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

"Austin, you're the best best friend ever." She sighed happily into his chest. He just responded with a squeeze, holding her even closer. Suddenly she pushed back and looked him in the eyes.  
'Oh God, she's gonna ask why my hearts beating so fast...she's gonna figure it out...she's never going to talk to me again...she's'

"Will you sing me to sleep? Pretty pretty pwease?" She asked, interrupting his fearful thoughts.

He laughed nervously._ 'Why was I freaking out so much? She's gonna find out one day, anyways.' _He thought to himself and inwardly sighed. "Of course Ally. I'd do anything for you." She smiled at him then snuggled herself back in against his chest. And with that, he started to sing.

_You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh They're lined up shoulder to shoulder Like dominos you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself  
but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it Baby look around, you got a lot of options What do I have to do? What do I have to do? You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance What do I have to do? to be the latest choice? Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh_

_Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster I'm chasing you around,  
you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself,  
but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it Baby look around, you got a lot of options What do I have to do? What do I have to do? You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance What do I have to do? (Oh Oh Oh)_

_See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)  
What do I have to do?_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it Baby look around, you got a lot of options What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do? You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice  
Ooooooh._

And with that, she was peacefully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Realized I forgot to do this in the last chapter-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Only the plot. Please r&r, let me know if you like it or not!**

**Chapter 2**

Ally had just begun to wake up when she had a slight panic attack...why was she in a constraint?! Her eyes flung open and she realized that she wasn't in any kind of restraint, she was just entangled with Austin.  
Oh my! Entangled with Austin! But he was so peacefully sleeping, she just couldn't bring herself to move for fear of waking him up. So she just decided to watch Austin. He looks so peaceful and happy. And she couldn't help but think, he was damn sexy. And his eyes, oh his gorgeous eyes...

As if on cue, his eyes fluttered open and and he smiled down at Ally, who blushed because he had just caught her staring.

"Mornin' sunshine." Austin said, his voice husky from having just woke up.

Ally giggled and started to get up.  
"Wait a minute, where you think you're going?" He said as he pulled her back down to the bed and snuggling her back to him.

"Austiiinnnnn!" Ally pretended to whine, but couldn't suppress her wild giggles. Then, all of a sudden Austin rolled up and over Ally, pinned her arms above her head with one strong arm and tickled her like crazy with the other one.

"Austin! Austin stop!" Ally called between ragged breaths and wild, uncontrollable laughter, which was causing Austin to laugh as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Austin's door. He grinned evily at her, letting her know he wasn't finished tickling her yet, and rolled off her and laid back down beside her. Figuring it was just his parents, he propped his head up on his arms behind his head and casually hollered for the person behind the door to come in.

And in walked Austin's girlfriend, Bridget Mahomin.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I just couldn't wait to put this chapter up, so here ya go! Lot's of 'fluff' in this chapter. Lol. R&R please! ~Paige**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Duh. Lol. ;)**

**Chapter 3:**

"Bridget! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" But it was what it looked like and he knew that.

He followed her out into the hallway, and grabbed her wrist.

"Bridget please, just let me explain.." he tried, but she cut him off.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, yanking away her arm before adding, "I hate you." And storming off. The words stung; Austin hated making any girl cry. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he walked back to his room to find Ally sitting criss cross with her head down, and silent tears streaming down her face.  
"Ally?" Austin questioned.

Ally's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "I-I-I should go." She said, stumbling while trying to get off the bed and out the door.  
He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, then lifted her chin gently with one of his hands.  
"Why are you running away from me?" He questioned, looking deep into her brown eyes.  
His relentless gaze caused Ally to stumble over her words. "B-Br-Bridget...and...me...and you.." she sighed and attempted to walk away again, but Austin scooped her up in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. She refused to look at him.

"Ally?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" She said faintly.

"Can I be honest with you?"

Her head shot up at this, and she looked him dead in the eyes. "Of course."

He sighed. "I never even kissed her."

Ally looked confused. Why would he date a girl, a very beautiful blonde girl at that, and not even kiss her once when they've been dating three weeks now? And why was he saying this to her? It was none of her business if he'd kisses her or not...

He knew all to well what she was thinking. So he told her the answer. "Alls, I never kissed her because I didn't really feel anything special with her. The only reason I went out with her is because you were spending a lot of time with Dillon and I was getting lonely. Plus, I knew she'd say yes. I was tired of finding reasons not to kiss her, and was actually planning on breaking up with her last night before..well before everything. I wanted to let her down easy, you know? I just hate that it ended the way it did, I hate seeing anyone broken hearted." He paused, then continued. "Especially you, Alls." He whispered while gently pushing the hair that had fallen in her eyes back behind her ears.

"That's really sweet of you Austin." She said smiling. "You're like, the best guy I know."

Austin's heart jumped, and he grinned.

"So," Ally started while gently pushing away from Austin's grip and standing up, "how about I make the bestest guy ever some pancakes?"  
He picked her up and spun her around, shouting "wohooo!" As he set her down she smiled, this time a genuine, happy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Hope you're enjoying the story! **

**Disclaimer: yeah...everyone knows the drill. I don't own Austin and Ally. Sigh.**

**Chapter 4:**

After they had eaten breakfast while laughing and talking like best friends should, Ally went home to shower and change clothes. They had agreed to meet at sonic boom later that day at 4.

He walked in the store right on time to see her standing behind the counter, writing in her book.

_'She is so beautiful...'_ he thought to himself. She apparently hadn't noticed his presence, so he snuck up behind her and got as close as he could to her, with his face right next to her ear, and whispered, "guess who?" into her ear. He got exactly the reaction he wanted.

Ally shrieked, throwing her book into the air and jumping a clean 2 feet off the ground. In fact, it shook her up so badly she started to shake like a Chihuahua even though she now knew it had only been Austin!

He had fallen to the ground with his laughter, nearly crying because of how hard he was laughing.

"Austin Monica Moon! That was SO. Not. Funny!"

Hahaha. "I thought it was!" She scowled at him. "Come on Alls, let's go get Smoothies. My treat?"

She turned away from him, clearly going to act mad. He wasn't gonna take that for an answer. He snaked his arms around her waist from behind, and she gasped in surprise.

"Pretty pretty pwease?" He whispered into her ear, using against the exact words she had used the night before, this time to his advantage.

**Ally's POV**

He had no idea, but in her head she was trying to think of anything but the way his arms felt around her body, or how much she enjoyed the feeling of him whispering into her ear and his hot breath on her neck, that she had actually forgotten to answer the question. Finally, she remembered to answer.

**Austin's POV**

No answer.

He gave it until 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

She huffed. "Fine! But you have to buy."

"Agreed." Austin smiled, and they walked out of the store and towards the food court.

**End POV**

About half way there, Austin stopped dead in his tracks. Rage darkened his face, but the look was soon replaced with an odd...eagerness. Ally just stared at him, completely befuddled.

He turned to her, wrapped his arms all the way around her tiny waist, and pulled her to him - so close that Ally was sure they couldn't get any closer. At least with clothes on. What the hell? Why did she just think that!

_'Get ahold of yourself, Ally!' _She demanded of herself.

She was confused. Severely confused.

**Austin's POV**

She looked so confused by his actions. He tried not to laugh at the expression on her face. He leaned down to her ear; "Follow my lead." he whispered.

She just looked at him wide-eyed. She glanced off to the right as if to avoid showing him her emotions, but then caught sight of what he had seen. Dillon was standing there, hand in hand with another girl. She looked back up at him, fear in her eyes. He looked at her seriously, but a strange sense of comfort also came with his look.

"Pudding." He said, whispering again close to her ear.

This made her burst into uncontrollable giggles. Why, of all things, would he say pudding in a moment like this? Oh...she thought as it hit her. He had made her laugh so Dillon would think he'd said something sexy to her that made her giggle. Ally decided to play along.

She put both her hands on his chest, then looked at him as if asking his permission. He granted it with a simple mind blowing smile. She watched her hands as she slowly moved them up his chest, his shoulders, and finally around his neck, feeling every muscle as she did so. She had a stupid, sexy grin on her face. Austin's grin matched hers, as he slowly moved his hands to the top of her rib cage, then all the way down to her hips, feeling every curve she had with his massive hands.

_'Oh my God...she has no idea what she's doing to me right now...' _Austin inwardly moaned to himself. _'Why can't this be for real?'_

Austin leaned in and kissed Ally's forehead, before leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her beautiful eyes that seemed to be dancing with some emotion, he just couldn't place which one it could be...

Then, without any further thought, he kissed her. A slow, passionate, and tender kiss. It was a cautious kiss to begin with, but all that faded away the second Ally kissed him back. As they pulled away from each other, they both had the same exact look on their face, and both said the same thing:

"Wow."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Austin loosened his grip on Ally, but didn't let her go. He looked to see who the intruder was, and saw that it was Dillon. Boy, he was brave coming over here. He better be glad Ally was there, or he would've whooped his ass right then and there.

He raised an eyebrow at Dillon as if to say, "Yes?"

"Um.." was about all Dillon could get out at first. He looked back and forth between me and Ally. "Um, hi."

Austin finally said, "Dude, if you don't need anything, then would you just leave? Ally doesn't want you around, and I sure as hell don't want you near her. So get your sorry ass and move on."

They watched as Dillon stalked off back towards the girl he had been with before, his face twisted in anger. Austin still hadn't moved from his intimate position with Ally. She looked up at him, and her eyes danced.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me." She said in a voice barely audible, suddenly feeling shy again.

"I know. But Ally you're so worth it. And that...that was definitely worth it." He said grinning down at her. She hugged him one last time, then pulled away and ran, not knowing what to say to her handsome best friend that had just kissed her. And he just stood there and watched her go.

**(Page break)**

"Trish! TRRIIIISSSSHHHH!" Ally hollered, desperately searching for her friend.

"Yeesh Ally, I'm right here." Trish said from a table in the food court.

"Trish, Austin...kiss...I don't know...Dillon...jealous...help?" Ally stammered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Ally. I can't help you until I can actually _understand _what you're saying."

Ally told Trish exactly what had happened over the past day and a half, and told her exactly how everything had made her feel. Like not just feeling that sparks had went off, but a whole freakin stand of fireworks.

**(Page break)**

**~The next day~**

"Hey Ally-Gator!" Austin exclaimed, smiling down at his petite friend.

"Hey Austin!" She smiled right back. He leaned up against the counter at sonic boom. She hoped everything was going to be normal today, and so far it had been. No issues at all, other than her constant thoughts of him...thoughts she'd rather not ever share with anyone else. Other than her book, of course. "Have you heard about the _Dance For A Chance _charity dance that's being held at that beautiful pavilion on the beach? It's supposed to be like, the best dance of the year." she asked casually.

"Um, yeah. Trish set me up to perform a few songs, not like the whole time but just two or three songs." he replied, smiling.

"Austin that's awesome!" she exclaimed, getting all jittery with excitement. "Everyone is going to be dressed all elegant and formal, and I bet the pavilion is so gorgeous at night with all those pretty lights reflecting off the ocean! And it will be so fun getting to watch you perform, too!" Then her joy was robbed by a sudden look of sadness, and her glorious smile disappeared.

"Why the gloomy look?" he asked, worry etched all over his face.

"It's nothing."

"Alls, you know you can tell me anything. Just tell me." he pleaded.

"Okay. Dillon has been texting me a lot, and trying to get me to go out with him again. I kept saying no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer..."Austin's face was burning with rage."So finally I told him I didn't like him anymore and I didn't want anything to do with him. So what does he do? He goes and tells Sarah, Arden, and Leigha that I've been talking about them behind their backs, and they believed him! Then, he ends ups whooing Arden, who was supposedly my friend, and is dating her now! And, to make it worse, he told everyone I was a slut, and now no one is going to want to ask me to the dance! I'll have to go alone." Ally said the last part in a barely audible whisper. She was nearly in tears. Austin wanted to really just stick it to this guy; wanted to kick his ass. But he needed to get a grip, he didn't want to scare Ally. Instead, he chose to console her. He'd take his anger out later, when he was away from Ally. All this had really happened since yesterday afternoon?

"Shhhhh. It's okay." he said softly, pulling her to him and stroking her hair. Then he had an idea. An idea that would make both of them happy, and Dillon pissed. "Ally Dawson?" he said formally, pulling away from her and taking her one hand in both of his.

"...yeah?" she questioned uneasily.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" There. I had done it! I had looked her right in the eye and asked her to go to the dance with me!

She looked confused. "You want _m-me_, to go t-to the dance with you?"

"Yes! I want you to be there, with me. I can sing a few songs, then we can spend the rest of our time hanging out together and with our friends and dance together! Annnndddddd," he added slyly,"it will drive Dillon absolutely nuts." He smirked.

"I don't know, Austin. I feel like the only reason you want to go with me is because you feel sorry for me and my pathetic alone-ness. I mean, you can have any girl go with you. Don't ruin your time by settling for your plain best friend." she said, turning to go before she started crying.

But she didn't make it far before he had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to face him. "Ally. First of all, you are _not _pathetic. You are THE Ally Dawson, you don't need a guy to make you awesome. You already are. Never forget that. Secondly, I don't want to go with you because I feel sorry for you. I want to go with you because I enjoy being with you. There isn't really anyone else I'd rather spend an evening with, dancing and making memories, than my best friend. Okay?" He said it so sincerely, but had a stupid grin on his face.

"Okay, if you insist." Ally said giggling. Austin fake bowed and thanked her in some stupid fake accent, making Ally giggle even more.

_'If she only knew...'_ he thought to himself. _'Shes the sun to my whole world.'_

Just then, Trish and Dez walked up, strangely quiet and not bickering.

"What's up with you two?" Trish asked Austin and Ally. "You guys look way to happy."

Austin stood up straight with a cocky attitude and said, "Well I'm going to the dance with the incredible Ms. Dawson, what else?"

Ally cracked up. "You're nuts Austin!" she finally got out.

Dez and Trish looked nervous. What was up with them?

"Umm...uh..well good. Because..um..me and Dez are kind of going together too." Trish got out. Austin and Ally both stood there, shock obvious on both of their faces, but then whoohooed and high fived. With everything settled, everyone was excited for the upcoming charity dance.

**(Page break)**

Ally and Trish were meeting at the Mall of Miami to find dresses for the dance. The dance was in a week, and both girls were bubbling with excitement. They both had their arms full of dresses they wanted to try on when suddenly, Ally spotted the perfect dress. THE perfect dress.  
It was a beautiful color of red, with black detailing. The dress had a sweet heart top, and a fitted bodice all the way to the hips. Then, the dress flowed down to where it would rest about mid thigh, then was cut almost like a V, the front being the shortest part of the dress, and the back forming a very small train. The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was much more risque' than what she would normally even consider, but something about the dress drew her in. She quickly placed her the dresses she had draped over her arms back on the rack, and went to the dress. It was her exact dress size, and she picked it up still in awe at how beautiful it was. She darted to the dressing room, not wanting Trish to see it until she had it on.  
She had just walked into the dressing room and began to undress when she heard her name being called. "I'm in here, Trish!" she whisper yelled. By the time Trish found her, she had the dress on and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Ally knew she had to have this dress. Last step, get Trish's approval.

Ally peered outside, seeing Trish standing right outside her door.

"You ready to see, Trish?"

"Yes!"

Ally walked out, and Trish gawked at her friend. Her friend who was so modest, and very beautiful, had transformed in a matter of seconds into a down right sexy woman, glowing with confidence.

"Daaayyyyuuuummmm." Is all Trish could get out.

"Trish!" Ally whined. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Ally, we're buying you that dress. No doubt about it. Oh and honey? Just know ahead of time, you're going to give Austin a heart attack." she smirked.

Ally looked confused. "Why's that?"

"Because! Ally, its obvious he's in love with you anyways. And when he sees how absolutely stunning you look, you'll be lucky if he will even be able to talk the rest of the night." Trish laughed evily.

Ally blushed. "Do you really think he likes me..like that?"

"Duh!"

"I-I don't know Trish. I mean he's been helping me piss Dillon off by making him extremely jealous, and I thought maybe he did like me, but I really think he was just being sweet. And protective"

"No, Ally. He's in looovvvveeeee with you! Just give it a shot Ally. If he loves you, you'll know by next Friday. He's already about to bubble over. He won't be able to hold it in any more if we're right and he does like you."

Trish sounded so confident. Ally smiled, feeling better. "Okay."

**(Page break.)**

Ally had been sitting at Sonic Boom alone early the next morning, thinking over the events of the last few days. And about Austin's sweet gestures. And how sexy he was. And amazing. And how he is everything she's ever wanted. But was it worth it, chancing their friendship? She suddenly was inspired to write a song.

_I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

_I just wanted you to know._

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again 

**Austin's POV**

He had walked in Sonic Boom early this morning, wanting to get to Ally and spend time with her alone before everyone else got there. When he walked in, he smiled as he heard the beginning notes of a song being played on the piano upstairs in the practice room. He quietly traveled up the stairs and leaned in the door jam, watching her play. She had obviously just written this song, he'd never heard it before. As he listened to it, he hoped to God she was singing about him. It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be everything she had talked about wanting in a guy. And he knew he could be, if she'd give him the chance.

**End POV**

As Ally finished the song, feeling good about finally getting her feelings out into lyrics, when she realized she was being watched. Ally turned around to find Austin gazing at her from the doorway.

"Austin! What are you doing here!"

"Ally, that song is beautiful. Is it for me?" She looked horrified at his question, so he rephrased it. "I mean, is it for me to sing?"

"Well, honestly I didn't think you'd want to sing it...I mean it kind of is a love song." Ally said somewhat bashfully.

"Well that song is amazing. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to sing it at the dance." he eyed her hopefully while asking this.

"Uh, okay." Ally agreed.

"You're the best, Alls!" he said, suddenly pulling her up and into a hug. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to.

"Thanks Austin." She said after the hug, smiling at him.

"So..." Austin began. Uh oh. Ally didn't like where this was going. "Is there a certain someone this song is about? Just curious..." He asked, looking at the floor.

Fortunately, Ally was saved from having to answer this difficult question by Trish's unannounced entrance.

"Ally! I've been looking all over for you! There is a huge sale on shoes at the Shoe Mood, and we need shoes to go with our dresses! Come on!" Trish yelled, beginning to drag Ally out the door.

"Wait!" Ally shouted at her friend. "Austin, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm wearing red and black, just in case you..you know..wanted to match your tie with my dress or whatever." she finished lamely, turning as red as a tomato and rushing out the door with Trish. But with the combination of that song she had written, the way her eyes seemed to linger in his longer, and that insane blush as she just rushed out the door, he had sudden hope that maybe, just maybe, Ally felt the same way about him as he felt about her. And he was going to find out for sure on Friday night that she knew that. He was going to dedicate the love song to her, her song that she had just written, in sing his feelings out through the song to her in front of everybody. He couldn't wait until Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone is enjoying this :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and do embarrassing happy dances bahahahaha. ;) Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter is VERY long and I can only write late at night. Enjoy it lovlies!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own Austin and Ally. /3**

Chapter 5:

Ally and Trish had spent all day getting ready for the dance. This morning, they had put on their 'spa clothes', and went to get full pedicures and manicures. They also got a facial, which Ally had to admit was one of the best ideas ever. She had felt so relaxed after leaving. They had then changed into pyjama shorts and take tops so they could do their hair and make up. They worked on Trish first, deciding to do something very dramatic. Since Trish had naturally very curly hair, Ally decided to straighten it – and boy did that take some work! But after several hours of hard work, Trish looked absolutely glamorous. Ally had decided to do a natural look with Trish's make up, but really played up the Latina's skin tone with her color choices, and finally ended with a sheer, glittery lip gloss. She spun Trish around, and her friend's jaw dropped.

"Ally! You're freaking amazing!" Trish yelped, jumping up and hugging her brunette friend and nearly crushing her.

"Can't...breathe..." Ally manage to get out. Trish laughed and let go. She was so excited. She turned back around to the mirror, admiring herself once again.

"You're turn girl!" she excitedly announced, pushing Ally into the chair were she claimed 'miracles happened.' Ally couldn't help but laugh, yet she felt so excited. She knew Trish would do an amazing job at playing up her natural features, she always did.

At the moment, she was thinking rather, well, rather lustful thoughts about a certain blonde boy as Trish gently put makeup on her lids. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. She knew it was bad, thinking this way about her best friend...but damn, he is so so sexy! She wonders what he is going to think of her dress tonight. She wonders if he would ever feel the same way she's feeling about him. And if he felt those same sparks as she did when they had kissed...even if it had been just a lets-make-Dillon-jealous-kiss, they had both said the exact same thing afterwards...And he seems to have been lingering closer to her since, and being even more flirty, which, really? Who that _that _was even possible?

Ally was brought back to reality by her friend shrieking out that she was a master mind. Ally peered up at her, daring to open only one eye and keeping the other one tightly shut.

"Well, silly, get up and have a look at your sexy self!" Trish looked so confident and...smug? Ally was almost scared. Ally turned around and was almost confused at the reflexion in the mirror. She had no idea she even had the capability to look like this! She looked so...confident and...grown up. She looked very sexy, but somehow had managed to pull it off in an elegant and classy way, not a trampy way. She was ready to take on the world.

The words that hit her brain next tumbled out of her mouth before she could think to stop them: "Austin Moon, prepare for a feast of your eyes." She instantly wanted to take it back, but Trish didn't tease her, instead she agreed.

"He's not gonna know what hit him." She grinned evily.

**Austin and Dez**

"Dude, would you quit pacing? Gosh, you make the squirrels look calm!" Dez yelled at Austin. He was driving Dez absolutely nuts. Dez was nervous as it was, he didn't need his best friend frazzling him even more.

"I just can't stop freaking out in my mind, man. I mean, she's my best friend. She's beautiful. Amazing. Talented. Loving. Kind. Compassionate. Beautiful...she's perfect and...and..." Austin was ranting frantically.

"And you've fallen head over heels in love with her." Dez stated firmly.

"Whaaatttt? Noooo. Pssshhh." Austin lied terribly.

"Dude. Really?" Dez glared at his friend. "So when did you completely fall for her anyways?" He continued as if Austin wasn't in denial.

"The kiss..." Austin mumbled.

"What?! You kissed Ally Dawson and didn't tell me! What the heck is wrong with you!" Dez shouted, shaking Austin's shoulders. Austin stared at his friend in bewilderment, then tried explaining everything that had happened that day at the mall. Then he admitted how he had felt like there was more to the kiss than what he had intended for there to be, and that he maybe enjoyed it just a _little _to much. Okay, a lot too much. Ally was hot, he couldn't help himself and his blasted hormones. Austin blushed while thinking about it, which caused Dez to crack up.

"Man, you got it bad." He said, finishing his laughing fit. Austin just grinned and shook his head. He really did have it bad for his best friend. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"I know what I'm going to do about it too." Austin said with a determined look in his eye, a smile exploding on his face.

**(Page break)**

Austin and Dez stood at the side of the pavilion waiting on their dates to arrive. Austin's eyes wandered around the place, taking in the magical beauty of the setting of the dance. The air outside was light a breezy, and there gray clouds in the sky which made the lights all around the pavilion look even brighter. Every column and railing around the place had been wrapped in plain colored Christmas lights, giving the place a soft glow that made the evening extremely elegant, but also bright enough to be able to see. His eyes went in the direction of the ocean, which was an absolutely beautiful sight. It would make for an amazing escape tonight. His eyes danced back to the entrance of the beautiful place and landed on a beautiful girl. His jaw dropped as he oogled at her. Ally Dawson. His beautiful best friend had somehow, someway found the perfect balance of astonishingly sexy and uber classy/elegant. Her dress was risque' for Ally, and the cherry red lipstick on her lips added to the firey sex appeal. Austin felt his heart pumping wildly in his chest, and he thought he might even pass out. But then he suddenly felt himself walking towards her, and felt himself grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it gently, lingering with his lips still on her hand. Her eyes sparkled, and he said the words that were on his heart.

"Ally, you look beautiful." and he couldn't help himself, he pulled her closer to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "and I'm not sharing you tonight, so don't even think about it."

His breath on her ear sent an electric jolt down her spine. Surprisingly, however, she was feeling extremely confident. "I wouldn't dare" she breathily whispered right back in his ear, then giving a little nibble on his ear. He moaned in shock and pure enjoyment, and blushed at the embarrassment this caused him. Ally just let out a sensual sounding giggle, and pulled back to look him in the eyes, biting her bottom lip. Austin tried to compose himself.

**Austin's POV**

_'Oh God I can't believe she just did that...I'm so embarrassed and happy and excited and every other emotion that's not sad!_

_I don't know what to do...I've never been nervous around any girl! Let alone Ally! Here goes nothing...'_

**End POV**

"So, Ms. Dawson. May I have this dance?" He asked, slightly regaining his confidence.

"Of course, Mr. Moon." her eyes sparkled in the lights as he grabbed her hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

They reached the dance floor just in time, as the DJ had began to play a slow song and dimmed the lights even further. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him; Ally took a jagged breath as she proceeded to snake her arms around his neck, and allowing his eyes to melt her heart the instant their eyes met. They rocked in time with the rhythm, there bodies pressed as close together as they could be as they danced. They were getting lost in each others eyes as they danced around and around.

_'This is just like my song...!'_ Ally thought to herself in her head.

The duo had been so completely lost in each other that they hadn't realized that nearly everyone at the dance was looking at them. As the song was getting closer to the end, Austin leaned down, placing his nose against her own and looking straight into her eyes; their lips were centimeters apart. Both of their hearts were racing, and Austin wasn't sure if he should proceed with his original intentions; but with the way Ally was looking at him, so trusting of him and yet full of fear, he closed the distance and trapped her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. After a moment, they pulled away exactly as the song ended, a lopsided grin on both of their faces. Everyone cheered and clapped, and Austin and Ally looked around, realizing they were clapping for them. Both of them blushed, and dropped away from each other.

"Alls? Let's go get some punch." He said, smiling at her and grabbing her hand as he led her away.

As they reached the table, Ally finally spoke up. "You didn't have to do all that for me, Austin."

Austin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

" I mean, I know you only did all that to help me with the whole making Dillon jealous thing..." she trailed off.

'_She thinks I only did that to help her make Dillon jealous...why does she think that'_

Ally grimaced at the shocked look on his face, and wondered why he was so confused.

"Remember, the day you asked me to the dance you said so we could hang out and because it would make Dillon jealous?" She tried explaining.

'_Oh...OH! Dammit why did I ever have to say that? Ugggghhhhh now I have to explain everything..."_

"Ally, I didn't just do it to..." Austin started, but he didn't get to finish because Trish came out of nowhere and started shoving him to the stage.

"Sorry lovebirds, it's time for Austin to perform!" She yelled as she drug him away form her. He looked back at Ally sorrowfully, and attempted at a slight smile. Ally just stared after him, not knowing what to do.

_'What had he been about to say? He had said he didn't just do it...had he meant he didn't just do it to make Dillon jealous? That doesn't make sense though...why else WOULD he do it? Why would he kiss me if he wasn't just doing it to make Dillon jealous? I mean, I seriously head over heels in love with him, but I know for a fact he doesn't feel the same way. That was already established when he thought I had a crush on him last summer and he turned all orange and sweaty so I wouldn't like him anymore... Uggghhhhh I'm so confused!'_

Trish appeared again, this time pulling Ally. "Come on, get up here where we can see the performance better!"

"Hi everyone, I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to perform a few songs for you tonight." Austin announced as he came on stage. He performed Heard It On The Radio first, Better Together second, and Illusion third. It was now time for his last song, and someone form backstage brought out a stool for him to sit on.

'_Guess he won't be dancing to this song.'_ Ally thought.

"Okay everybody. The song I'm about to sing is a love song my partner Ally wrote. I'd like to dedicate it to her, because she's the most incredible girl I know, and I'd be nothing without her." He smiled at the crowd and began to play.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

**Ally's POV (during the song)**

_'Wh..what? He's singing my song I wrote?! It's a song about him! But he doesn't know that Ally...calm down...oh who am I kidding of course he knows! But wait...why'd he dedicate it to me? Did...did he really mean it when he was singing it? Of course he didn't...don't fool yourself just to be let down. He only sees you as a friend. He must have just really like the song.'_

**End of the Song and Ally's POV**

Austin began to speak again as he ended the song. "That song perfectly describes us. I hope you all enjoyed it." As he walked off the stage, the entire crowd erupted in elated screams and cheers; enjoyed it? Everyone loved it!

Austin started out in search of Ally. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her. Right here, right now. He was going to take her down to the beach and hope to God she felt the same way. But she was no where to be found; Austin started to panic, dashing around like a lunatic between friends and people he knew, asking if they'd seen Ally. Finally he found Trish and Dez, making out in a corner,

'_Wait, what? What the hell'_

"Hey!" Austin's voice boomed, interrupting the pair of supposed 'enemies' from their make out.

They looked up at him, and Dez tried to run off but Austin pushed him back down into his seat. "Guys, what the hell? Ugh just never mind you can explain later. Have you seen Ally? I can't find her anywhere, and I need to tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Dez asked stupidly. Trish rolled her eyes at him.

"Tell her I love her!" Austin shouted, probably a little too loud considering some of the looks people gave him.

-  
**Cliff hanger! Where's Ally? Will Austin find her? Will the truth finally be out in the open? Tune in to the next chapter to find out :)**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Will update asap.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile lovlies...my stupid internet has been down. It would've taken me awhile anyways because I had to rewrite the chapter several times, I just couldn't get it written how I wanted it. Oh well...hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you taking your time to write me a review makes my day! :) Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

'_Oh great...now everyone's looking at me like an idiot lunatic...oh well. I'll worry about that later. I've gotta find Ally!' _Austin thought to himself. He ran towards the food table to look there again, but on his way he spotted a figure walking down the beach, alone. Ally! Austin jumped over the railing effortlessly, and dashed towards her moving figure on the beach.

**Ally's POV**

I knew he would come looking for me. And, I figured we'd be coming down here to the beach to talk anyways. So I just came down here to buy myself some time to think before he found me. I just don't know what to think...there is no way he feels the same way about me as I feel about him. I mean not even a year ago he colored himself orange and got all sweaty just because he was afraid I liked him in more than a friend way! I know, I know, things can change. But could they change this drastically? I mean, I didn't have the feelings I have for him now at the time he did those things, but I also never would've been so drastic as to do what he did. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. It had begun pouring rain, and I could hear the party coming to an end up on the hill. I stood there in the pouring rain, hoping that it would somehow cleanse my heart and let me know exactly what to do and say.

I heard the sand moving under someone's rapidly moving feet. Knowing it was Austin, I stayed where I was, standing completely still and staring out at the moon reflecting off the ocean, and listening to the rain pour down all around me.

"Ally!" I heard him say breathlessly. "Ally?"

He paused, catching his breath I assumed. I continued to stare at the beautiful reflection of the moon on the ocean.

Then his voice came again, this time closer to me and sounding more hurt. "Alls, why did you run? What did I do wrong? I mean I understand if you don't feel the same way but please don't let it ruin us I mean I love everything about our friendship and I love just being with you even if it means I can't be with you in that way I still want to be your best friend I promise I won't make it akward and I'll always be your best friend and I doubt these feeling will ever go away but I can deal with them and hide them if I need to and..." he rambled on and on until I cut him off.

"So when you sang my song I wrote, and you dedicated it to me, you meant it? Every word of it?" I asked quietly, still not turning away from my view of the ocean to look at him.

"Ally, look at me. Please." Austin said quietly, while gently turning me around by my shoulders. I came face to face with him, and his eyes bore into my heart. I looked into them as they danced with uncertainty and many other emotions I couldn't place. The rain was dripping form the tip of his nose, and his voice was low and almost desperate sounding. "I meant every. Damn. Word. Ally Dawson." I flinched a little at this, but I couldn't help but think it was soooo very sexy. Oh my, I'm losing my mind! And he's not even finished talking yet..."I have loved you from the first day I met you, I have just denied it. That's why when I thought you had a crush on me I was so drastic, because I was in denial myself. I was trying to prove to myself that it wasn't like that with us, and that it never would be." I swear can this boy read my mind or what? I thought, but he continued talking. "Then when you looked so hurt afterwards and thought it was because you were awful, that tore my heart to pieces. I regret that day so much. But there wasn't anything I could do to change it, it was too late to tell you the truth. So I fought it. But I just couldn't go another day without telling you how I really feel, just in case I never get another chance to tell you. Ally Dawson, I love you, more than life itself." he said as seriously as I'd ever seen him, as his beautiful eyes shone brightly in the darkness and bore right into my soul. He melted my heart; there was no turning back. But apparently he wasn't finished, because he started singing to me quietly, his eyes never leaving mine and our noses touching slightly, and started leading us in a slow dance.

"Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh  
We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you yeah  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Your last first kiss

Your last first kiss

Your last first kiss

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say  
Your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss  
I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss  
I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss"

I was so touched I almost cried. I wanted to ask if he had written that himself, but instead I just leaned up and kissed him: soft, slow, and passionately. My arms went around his neck and his wrapped tightly around my waist as he pulled me as close to him as was possible at the time being. I pulled away ever so slightly, so that our lips were still touching and whispered, "I love you too, Austin Moon." He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen, then kissed me again. And there I stood, under the moon light with the sound of the crashing waves close behind me, kissing my best friend, and the love of my life. I thought of what had brought all this along, and was actually thankful for the heartbreak Dillon had caused me. If not for that moment of sadness, I wouldn't be experiencing the happiest moment of my life so far, or the chance at even happier moments to come. And the words of one of my songs danced through my head as my lips moved perfectly in sync with my lover's:

"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
_**Fearless**_."

_**The end! Okay, I hope everyone loved it! Sorry it took so long to update..I wanted it to be as perfect as possible! I'm still not 100% satisfied, but I think the chapter ended the story well. Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'll be writing more stories in the future, and I started a new one-shot tonight! **_

_**Goodnight my lovlies!**_

_**-Paige**_


End file.
